(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sampling tools and more particularly to a sampling tool for taking a core sample of dense packed fibrous material.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally sprinkler systems and smoke detectors may be installed in both residential and commercial buildings to detect and stop fires. However, other fire retardant products are commercially available for use in buildings. For instance, cellulose material may be used around openings and other non-combustion venting areas to help prevent fire. To do so, the cellulose must be densely packed to a density specified by local and national fire codes. In order to pass inspection by the building inspector, builders must be able to withdraw samples of the installed cellulose in order to determine whether the density is up to code.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved dense packed sampling tool, which is easy to operate and use.